


Not a Dream

by The_BloodyEagle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Baby Fic, Cute, Fluff, Sleepless, awwww, papa tentoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BloodyEagle/pseuds/The_BloodyEagle





	Not a Dream

“Doctor?” Rose blinked awake, sitting upright in bed. There was a moment of panic when she felt for her baby bump and it wasn’t there, but then relaxed when she remembered.

 

She got out of bed, pulling a robe around herself as a shield from the chilly breeze and walked down the hallway to the freshly painted door. She pushed the door open door open slowly and peeked inside.

 

The Doctor looked up from where he was sitting in a TARDIS blue rocking chair, a small bundle of blanket and tiny child held protectively in his arms. Rose smiled as she crossed the room and put an arm around his shoulders.

 

“C’mon, lets get you both back to bed,” she whispered softly.

 

“I can’t.” Rose gave him a look and he clarified. “If I go to sleep and I wake up, and it turns out this is all a dream I won’t be able to stand it.” He said in a hushed tone, gazing back down at their daughter adoringly. Rose relaxed a little bit and kissed him gently on the cheek.

 

“It isn’t a dream,” she hummed, the she turned and left the nursery. The Doctor smiled after her before putting his daughter back in her crib, kissing her goodnight softly before following his wife back to bed.


End file.
